


1,2,3, The Demon Is Here.

by Hnotonfire



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating Dean, Crying Reader, Dean forester is abusive, Dean is not, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Rory, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is 14, Reader is in love, Slow Build, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Dean doesn't really love her.





	1,2,3, The Demon Is Here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZC1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/gifts).



> Please request Anything! I'm down with smut, fluff, and dark request just like this one! ^_^

Dean has been acting so weird lately. 

He didn't look you in the eye, he walk past you, and talk to you less, and came home late. He left a 14 year old wife all alone in an empty big house.

Was it something she did? 

She noticed how Dean seems to glare at her with anger. And that somehow made her heart stop. She made his meals on time, she cleans the house for him, she waited for him like a good girl and yet he didn't even care. He seems to left her emotionally, by not being there with her. 

She sighed and lie on her queen sized bed, in which she didn't share with Dean. Yes, she's married to Dean because she love him. But she's not ready to get into that step by sleeping with him. Dean understands that, and he respect her wishes. 

But now Dean has changed.

A tear threatens to fall and she promise herself that she won't cry, ever since she got married. She pledge to always be happy for Dean, and Dean doesn't like it when she cried. 

She just felt so lonely. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud banging sound, a sign that the door is slammed shut which mean Dean is home. He heard mutterings and giggles, which is odd. 

Her heart races at this as she almost ran to the door. And when she's there, 

She saw Dean and Rory. 

"Dean..."

She half whisper, and the two of them look at her with urgency in their eyes. 

"(Y/n)..."

He says, letting go of Rory as Rory walk out of the house. She tried to ran to Rory, to ask her how long has she been whoring with her husband, but Dean stopped her, as she trash around to get his whore.

"Let go!" 

She screamed, but Dean stopped her again. 

After awhile, she felt disgusted by him holding her. She can't believe Dean did this to her. She can't believe Dean cheated on her with his old flames. 

What is so good about Rory Gilmore? 

"Let go of me!" 

She eventually freed herself from Dean. And Dean just stand there, nothing in his eyes. Not even guilt. He shook his head with a smirk and went into his room.

She cried, sitting on the living room floor and hug herself. Dean betrayed her. 

But she still loves him.

 

-

 

She make breakfast as usual, making sure everything's organized as she walk into Dean's room to wake him up.

She still loves him. She decided to forgive him and wish to be better for him. Her whole life is devoted to Dean. She can't let this stupid mistake be the end of her marriage. 

"Dean, wake up."

She held his naked body slightly, asking him to get up. He groaned for awhile, and when he's fully awake, his eyes went wide. 

His wife is still willing to wake him up, like usual. Dean's eyes were wide when he saw how relaxed she is as she smiled at him sweetly, walking to his bedroom window to open the blinds and let the fresh morning air came in. 

"Time to wake up, Dean." 

She said, smiling again and all Dean did was gawk at her because it's as if last night never happened.

"(Y/n)..." 

She turn around, looking at him again with those haunting smile of hers. 

"Dean, you're going to be late." 

She says again, picking up his random clothes the night before and she smelled a perfume, her face soon turned into a sullen one but she quickly brush it off.

She's willing to get that out of her hair and she's going to do it right. 

She walk out of the room again, smiling as she did and Dean hesitantly get out of bed. 

When he walk into the kitchen, he saw his wife already waiting for him. She smiled again, pouring out coffee and gesture for him to sit down which he did, and look into her eyes. 

"Eat, up, Dean-o." 

She says, handing out omelets for him as he eat, afraid if somehow she poisoned her. Which she didn't. 

After the breakfast, she walk out of the kitchen and bring him his blazer and suitcase, along with his tie. He wore it on him, giving him his blazer and dust it out once it's on his shoulder. 

"Good luck, honey." 

She says, kissing him on the lips and he hesitated, but lean in from her soft, young lips. 

They both pull away, she looked at him one last time and he walk out of the house with guilt slowly consuming him. 

 

 

~ 3 months later~

 

Everything worked out great ever since then, and Dean has been to his old self, just like the first time they were married. He has been extra loving, extra caring and she never felt so happy in her entire life. 

But she still hadn't lose it yet to him. That's just a step that she thinks she's not ready yet. And Dean respect that. 

When Dean were in the shower and she was cleaning his room, his phone ringed. Feeling like helping him, she walk towards the phone on the bedside table and answered it. 

"Hello, Dean?" 

It's Rory.

Before she could answer, Dean suddenly snatched the phone away, as he shot his angry glare at her. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He shouts, and she jumped back. Dean has never been this violent toward her. Her small body were shivering at his aggressive behaviour as he look at the phone. 

He throws the phone and it flew across the wall which made her scream, her tears now streaming on her cheeks. 

"How long?"

"How long have you been lying to me?" 

She ask, her soft voice is quivering as she ask this. She hopes Dean can give her the answer that she wants. 

But he didn't. 

"Dean..."

"It's been awhile."

And she broke down into sobs. All those times when she thought Dean were away for work, he may have been with Rory Gilmore. Her heart breaks even more at this. Dean cheated on her. Again. 

"Why, Dean...?" 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

She asked, her heart feels like exploding as she sobbed on the floor. Dean is still standing, his eyes shift away, unable to look at her further. 

"Because I don't love you, ok!" 

"I try to be in love with you, but I can't."

"It's all just sympathy. I'm sorry."

"I'm still in love with Rory."

He says, looking away again from her eyes as she look up to see him. 

She quickly stand up and walk away from him with sobs. She sit on the bed, her cries of pain could be heard yet again and Dean tries to tell himself that it's not his fault. 

 

Weeks has been going on and she still stay with Dean. She loves Dean, and she never dream of walking away. How? She had no where else to go. 

She heard Dean talking to Rory on the phone, almost every night. And he didn't have the decency to hide it. Her heart breaks because she knows Dean is happy with Rory.

Not with her. 

That night she stayed in the living room and hug herself while watching tv. Dean is out. He's not home yet. Her face is pale from all the stress that she's been going through. She's only 14. 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a rather angry Dean, glaring at her. 

"You did this, didn't you?" 

He asked, walking closer to her confused figure. Do what?

"What?"

He pounced at her and slap her right on the face. She held her burning cheeks, as tears fell again. It's not enough that Dean is cheating on her, but now he's beating her. 

"You're happy now?"

"Rory left me. It's your doing, right?"

She shook her head no, wishing this would end. She doesn't even know what Dean is talking about. She didn't do all this things. 

"Dean, I don't know anything, I swear!"

She cried, her soft voice did nothing to the enraged Dean. He yanked her hair up and pull her into his bedroom, throwing her on his large bed. 

She cried, watching Dean came up closer to her as he beat her up. He punched her, slap her, and pull her hair. 

"Dean, it hurts!"

She cried, letting Dean made her as a punching bag to let out his frustration because Rory left him.

She knows that her body will be full with bruises by the beating and she cried. Nobody has ever beat her, not even her own father. 

"Dean, please..."

"I just want to be a good wife for you..."

She cried, and Dean stopped. She thought Dean is done, but he then rip her pajamas and her face is filled with shocks. 

"You want to be a good wife?"

He ask, and she nod her head out of the blue. 

He smirked, ripping away her dress and she covered herself, embarrassed.

"Then let me have a taste of your pussy."

She shook her head no, the realization hit her as she realized what's Dean doing 

Her own husband is going going to rape her. 

"No. No... Dean..."

He let out a laugh and he took of his clothes, letting his large penis hit his stomach. 

She close her eyes, hoping this so just a nightmare. 

"Dean, please.... This is the only thing I'll never get back..."

She cried, hugging her own skin as Dean ignored her, coming to her scared figure.

"See, that's it. Rory is the thing that I'll never get back."

"Because of you."

He says, anger in his words, as he line himself at her young pussy, not even wet. He grinned and spit on her hole as she cried. 

"Since you took away something that I can't have anymore."

His head is already spreading her open as she look into Dean's eyes. 

"I'll be doing you the same thing."

He whispered and entered her body with a slap.

And she screamed that night, feeling agony all around her. She could feel her husband getting deeper and deeper with her blood as lubricant and she cried again.

Her first time isn't special. It's no where special. It's rape.

She could feel her head moving from the thrust that isn't even gentle, and she wished that Dean would at least stop. It hurts... It hurts a lot.

Dean flipped body to the side, as he keep fucking her and she could hear his voice telling her how tight she is, how fresh she is and how he's never letting go of her pussy.

She hated everything. She hates how her friends lied to her about their first time. They told her that it was so sweet and gentle, yet all she feel is pain. Everywhere.

She hates Rory Gilmore for taking away her husband. For being a homewrecker. She hates that Rory Gilmore left her husband while she has him wrapped around her finger. She hates the fact that Rory Gilmore left him, and that this happens because of Rory Gilmore. 

"Dean, it hurts..." 

She hates Dean for not loving her.

Dean roared, filling her up as her cervix were painted with his sperm.

After that, he walk out of the house. 

And she never saw him, ever again.


End file.
